Emberpounce (NaïvePiñata)
Emberpounce is a small, slim, dark ginger she-cat with smoky black ears, paws and belly. She has dull, blue eyes. History In the Super Editions Emberpounce’s Pain Emberkit and Crimsonkit babble about becoming apprentices. Snakesnarl smiles and tells them it won’t be long. Gorsestar calls a meeting and apprentices them to Flowerthroat and Distantecho respectively. Flowerthroat and Emberpaw go out of camp to practise hunting skills. Emberpaw notices that she is developing feeling for a lot of cats. She sighs, knowing she could not have them all as that would be cruel. She decides that she will only try and love Milkpaw. Flowerthroat and Emberpaw practise battling. Emberpaw asks if Milkpaw would like to go hunting and she agrees. Milkpaw catches a large mouse and Emberpaw congratulates her. Milkpaw becomes a warrior. After many moons, Emberpaw and Crimsonpaw become warriors — being named Emberpounce and Crimsonfrost. Emberpounce notices Crimsonfrost and Milkswipe together and assumes they’re just friends. Milkswipe stops speaking with Emberpounce as much. Emberpounce adresses the situation, yet Milkswipe says she‘s just jealous of her and Crimsonfrost’s love. Milkswipe has Crimsonfrost’s kits and the Clan does not know he’s their father - but Emberpounce does. Emberpounce asks her why she didn’t announce their father but she does not respond. Emberpounce investigates the situation, trying to find possible fathers. Milkswipe comes clean to Crimsonfrost being the father. Lightstep admits to her kits being his, as well. Emberpounce becomes enraged by this. The she-cats make a plan to expose Crimsonfrost. They search for him, but they cannot find him. Emberpounce checks the Mocking Tree, but to no avail. Eventually, they find him at a Twoleg nest with a kittypet. She had three kits with her; a brown and white she-kit, a ginger and white tom and another tom, this one black and white. Emberpounce sees Crimsonfrost snarling at the kittypet and leaps into action, pinning him to the ground. Before the others could join the fight, Emberpounce threw him off the Rockycliff in a fit of rage. She instantly regret it, gazing over the cliff at her limp brother. The kittypet and her kits raced over to look, as well as the two queens. They offer The kittypet and her kits a spot in FieldClan, but she refuses. She does say she is grateful, though. The shes pad back to camp, announcing Crimsonfrost’s death. Milkswipe asks Emberpounce to be her mate; she agrees. In the Reign Over The Forest Arc coming soon. In the Novellas Oak’s Decisions Rainsweptfern states they they already had Emberpounce to act like a naïve Kit in the Clan. Emberpounce leaps on top of Woodkit, failing to resist the urge to play along with the kit brothers. Woodkit screeches and she gets off him. She bounces away, watching them carefully. Emberpounce looked horrified at the news that Flowerthroat had died as she had been a close friend of his. Emberpounce strikes up a conversation with the new apprentices, remembering when they were just one-day-old kits. When Timberpaw asks why she was so close to Milkswipe, she remains silent. Finally, she lies that they only trained together as apprentices - hurt that the siblings didn’t acknowledge she was their father figure. She stalks away without another word. Affiliations Current: FieldClan Names Kit: Emberkit Apprentice: Emberpaw Warrior: Emberpounce Kin Mother: Snakesnarl Father: Smokeclaw Brothers: Crimsonfrost, Mumblepaw Sister: Chasingpaw Mate: Milkswipe Foster Sons: Woodwhisker, Timberstride, Treefall Education Mentor: Flowerthroat Trivia Facts * The author themselves despises the Emberpounce x Billboardswarm ship. * Emberpounce’s death was one of the first things planned out for the main arc of books. * Emberpounce is one of the author’s favourite characters, along with Rushstar, Mosquitohorde and Tigercloud. Category:Reign Over The Forest Characters Category:Oaks’ Decisions Characters